


Coping Mechanism

by ZombieBabs



Series: The Adventures of Ghost!Alex [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haunting, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her death, Alex gets in touch with her loved ones through song.</p><p>*Edited 7.27.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Strand wakes up to the inexplicable crooning of Dean Martin.
> 
> *Edited 7.26.17

_Good morning, life._

_Good morning, sun._

_How are your skies above?_

_Gee, it’s great to be alive and in love…_

 

The cheerful song cuts through the oblivion of Richard Strand’s sleep. He rolls over on the inflatable mattress set up on the floor of his office and buries his face in the pillow. He groans. “Make it stop.”

A familiar laugh tickles the back of his neck, making the hairs there stand on end.

He doesn't have to lift his head to know he's alone.

The song continues.

Fingers card through his hair. ‘Come on. You have a big meeting today. You’re going to be late.’

People often report seeing or hearing loved ones after their deaths. It’s natural for the human mind to experience these phenomena as a coping mechanism.

But it doesn’t explain the inexplicable crooning of Dean Martin coming from his computer speakers.

 

_Good morning, world._

_How are you happiness?_

_All at once I know what livin' can be._

 

_It's life,_

_It's free,_

_It's someone waiting for me,_

_Who'll someday be my wife._

_Good morning, life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 7.26.17


	2. Mmmbop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby deals with the paranormal claims of the interns at Pacific Nortwest Stories.
> 
> *Edit 7.27.17

Ruby picks up the phone on the first ring. “Hello, you’ve reached the Strand Institute, this is Ruby speaking.”

A loud commotion followed by shuffling comes from the other end of the line. Ruby has to pull the phone away from her ear.

“Hello,” comes a tinny voice. “This is Peter, an intern at Pacific Northwest Stories. Can I talk to Dr. Strand?”

Ruby peers into Dr. Strand’s office. Her boss is still where she found him this morning, passed out at his desk, a nearly empty bottle of scotch standing sentinel near his head.

Ruby frowns.

“Dr. Strand is very busy," she says. It's not the first time she's had to cover for him. It's not even the first time _today_. "How can I help you?”

More yelling, more shuffling. If she pulls the phone closer to her ear, Ruby recognizes something playing in the background. Something familiar.

Her eyebrows shoot all the way into her hairline. “Is that Hanson?”

“We can’t get it to stop,” says Peter, a note of hysteria in his voice. “Every time we turn it off, it starts up again somewhere else.”

Something very similar has been happening at the Institute, usually only when Dr. Strand is around. But one night, working late in the office after convincing Dr. Strand to go home and shower, Ruby found herself following the smooth bubblegum pop of "What's New Pussycat?" into the lobby. It was coming from the radio kept at the receptionist's desk--the receptionist who'd gone home hours before. Ruby turned it off only to be distracted less than an hour later when it started up again.

Even after she unplugged it.

But, as Dr. Strand would say, it's all in her head.

It has to be.

“While that is weird," she says, "I’m not sure how it's Institute business.”

“We think the office is haunted.”

“Haunted. Right. Have you had any other examples of haunting before 'Mmmbop?'”

Peter pauses. Is she mistaken or has the song gotten louder? “No. Not before this. We think it might be--we think it might be Alex.”

Ruby lets out a long breath. She didn't know the reporter very well. She didn’t even really like the other woman, if she's completely honest. But her death was tragic, unexpected. Her loss hit everyone around her hard, including Ruby's boss.

“I’ll let Dr. Strand know you called,” she says.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! This song is driving us crazy!” 

“Sure thing.” 

Ruby hangs up. She has no intention of telling Dr. Strand about the music. He has enough on his plate.

After a minute of staring at an email, Ruby finds herself humming. She curses.

She’s going to have that ridiculous song stuck in her head for the rest of the day.

 

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du, yeah._


End file.
